


It's Friendship, It's Something More

by carinascott



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bros with Benefits, M/M, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Written for an <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/10266.html?thread=22882842#t22882842"> avengerkink prompt</a>:</b><br/>I'd like to see an AEMH-verse [Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes] Clint/Steve fic. Hawkeye's confident, snarky, stubborn, will go against any order he deems stupid/wrong, and will strike out on his own without a second's hesitation.</p><p>And Cap likes and respects these qualities, especially since 1) he possesses many of them himself, and 2) Hawkeye's renegade nature has saved all their lives more than once.</p><p>So I want Steve seeing Clint as an equal and colleague and friend. I want buddiness. I also want porn, but for the porn I want both of them taking turns topping each other (my absolute ironclad kink, which for some reason isn't shared particularly wildly).</p><p>It doesn't need to have a plot. I'm honestly happy with a PWP where they take turns fucking each other and just have lots of respect for each other. But some plot is welcome!</p><p>Please don't tell me I'm the only person that thinks Steve and Clint's relationship should be like this...</p><p><b>No, anon, you are not. :)</b><br/>------------------</p><p>This fic was written as kind of a personality mashup of MCU Avengers and EMH Avengers. Basically I wrote the story with a the MCU Avengers as my mental pictures for each character, yet more of their personality is based on EMH Avengers. Hope that's clearer than it sounds. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Friendship, It's Something More

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for an[ avengerkink prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/10266.html?thread=22882842#t22882842):**  
>  I'd like to see an AEMH-verse [Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes] Clint/Steve fic. Hawkeye's confident, snarky, stubborn, will go against any order he deems stupid/wrong, and will strike out on his own without a second's hesitation.
> 
> And Cap likes and respects these qualities, especially since 1) he possesses many of them himself, and 2) Hawkeye's renegade nature has saved all their lives more than once.
> 
> So I want Steve seeing Clint as an equal and colleague and friend. I want buddiness. I also want porn, but for the porn I want both of them taking turns topping each other (my absolute ironclad kink, which for some reason isn't shared particularly wildly).
> 
> It doesn't need to have a plot. I'm honestly happy with a PWP where they take turns fucking each other and just have lots of respect for each other. But some plot is welcome!
> 
> Please don't tell me I'm the only person that thinks Steve and Clint's relationship should be like this...
> 
>  **No, anon, you are not. :)**  
>  \------------------
> 
> This fic was written as kind of a personality mashup of MCU Avengers and EMH Avengers. Basically I wrote the story with a the MCU Avengers as my mental pictures for each character, yet more of their personality is based on EMH Avengers. Hope that's clearer than it sounds. :)

It's Friendship, It's Something More

~*~

There's no question about it: Clint Barton loves Steve Rogers.

He's not in love with him; not by a long stretch. But he does love him. Their relationship is less than typical, clearly non-traditional, and these days probably falls more in the friends with benefits category if you're looking for a relatively close comparison.

But it’s also so much deeper than that. 

There's camaraderie, respect, encouragement, and trust; they have fun together with no pressure to perform or put on a show. And a certain degree of intimacy is borne from these aspects of their relationship, culminating in love, even if it isn't romantic in nature.

Cap is unlike most men Clint has met. When they'd first met, Clint had made several assumptions. He'd looked at Steve's getup; his stars and stripes ensemble, complete with shield, and pretty much assumed that Captain America couldn't possibly understand him. Steve Rogers was a soldier, through and through, ready and willing to toe the party line without question, without hesitation. Clint couldn't get behind that, he knew he was so far from what society deemed a 'real' soldier and he really couldn't see himself getting on with someone like Steve.

But he'd been wrong. Not only was Steve a real soldier, societal definitions be damned, he was also just the kind of person Clint liked; the kind of friend that Clint needed. 

Because Steve is good at reserving judgment until all the facts are in, and even then he doesn’t judge you, even if he doesn’t approve of your methods. Steve doesn't hold it against him when things don't go according to plan; he shoots him a boyish grin, more than a little impish at time, gives him an encouraging pat on the back, and gets right back in the fray with him, his trust never once wavering. He doesn't care that Clint is snarky, stubborn, and more likely to strike out on his own than follow orders he doesn't agree with.

In fact, he seems to like these qualities. He encourages this independence, this confidence that so many before Steve had hated. Steve has said on more than one occasion that toeing the party line isn't what true heroes do, that they do what is best for the greater good, damn the consequences. Clint doesn't see himself as a hero, no matter the lives he's saved or Steve might say, but the doesn’t mean he doesn’t like knowing that Steve Rogers, of all people, can still look at him and see a hero.

And with Steve he knows it’s not an empty compliment, a polite lie to make their working relationship easier. Steve’s not like that. He’s polite, sure, and he might tell you your hair looks great to be nice; but on the things that truly matter, he’s honest to the core. If Steve says it, you can trust that he means it.

It probably shouldn't come as a surprise that because of this, Steve is the one Clint trusts the most. He adores all of his teammates, knows they've got his back 100% of the time, but Cap is his go-to when shit hits the fan and splatters back all over him.

So when his latest SHIELD op goes bad and innocent children are killed, even though Clint knows logically that it wasn't his fault, its Steve he turns to for comfort.

\---

"Mind if I join you?"

Steve smiles as he looks up from his sketchpad. Setting it aside, he turns his attention to Clint, "Sure. You look like shit. Bad day?"

"The worst," Clint replies as he sits next to Steve on the oversized leather couch. At Steve's inquiring look, Clint explains, "Bad op."

"Ah. So, do you wanna talk about it? Or do you wanna get shitfaced?"

Clint laughs despite himself, "You can't get drunk, Cap."

Steve grins, "No, but you can. And you're a funny drunk."

"A regular laugh riot. You just want me passed out so Tony can dye my hair purple again."

"It was a good look on you."

"Yeah, well Fury was not amused."

"Fury's never amused."

"True."

"So, did you want that beer? I’ll make sure Tony doesn’t mess with you this time.” Steve gives Clint a penetrating look, “Or were you looking for something else?"

Clint feels a frisson of heat coil through his body at the way Steve's voice drops, all low and deep. "W-what did you have in mind?"

Steve doesn't respond, not verbally at least, instead closing the distance between them and taking Clint's lips in a soft kiss.

Clint moans into it, something inside him releasing, relief washing over him. Somehow he'd prepared himself for having to talk about the mission, to purge his demons verbally; but as usual, Steve knows him too well. For the time being, at least, Clint knows he’ll be able to purges his demons in other ways. Talking can come later. 

Clint is panting when Steve breaks the kiss, Cap running a thumb over his bottom lip. "How's that work for you?"

"Works just fine. But I think we should take this somewhere a bit more private, unless you want more company than me for the night?" They’ve done this with Tony before, a time or two with Thor as well, so adding one or two more isn’t completely out of the question.

"Hmmm, tempting. But I'm feeling a bit selfish tonight. Is it okay that I just want you to myself tonight?"

Clint knows he's blushing, but he can't help it, Steve brings that out in him pretty often. He’s special that way. "Perfectly fine. I'm feeling a bit selfish myself tonight."

Steve stands, holding out a hand and pulls Clint up, kissing him once more when Clint stumbles into his arm as he stands. "Come on, my floor is closer."

Clint doesn't protest when Steve walks them to the elevators, their fingers laced together; nor does he complain when Steve pushes him against the wall of the elevators and kisses him on the ride down. 

When the doors open, however, it’s Clint that pulls Steve towards the door, more than ready to get this show on the road.

The doors open easily at Steve’s command, and Clint walks into Steve’s quarters, Steve crowding behind him a bit on their walk to his bedroom. Steve’s hands are everywhere it seems, making it a bit difficult to make it to the bedroom in a timely fashion, not that Clint is complaining.

Once they enter the bedroom, Clint turns his full attention back on Steve; kissing him hungrily, licking into his mouth and moaning at the way Steve eagerly responds to him.

Steve is an eager lover, responsive in all the best ways and attentive to boot. He always finds Clint’s hot spots, even showed Clint a few he hadn’t realized he’d had. But the thing that Clint loves the most about their encounters is the things Steve says. He’s usually red by the end of their lovemaking, unused to someone adoring and complimenting him so easily, but he always feels cherished. 

Clint knows he’s not an unattractive guy, and he’s confident enough to not gain his self worth from his level of attractiveness anyway. But a guy likes to be told he’s hot on occasion, and with Steve, Clint can believe it. His line of work before the Avengers put him in close, intimate quarters with several accomplished liars. He’s heard the empty platitudes and compliments that fall from a person’s lips when they are trying to get off. Cap is different, and not just because he’s a terrible liar. There’s just something unshakeable, undeniably honest when Steve utters words like ‘beautiful’ and ‘amazing’ when their making love. Clint can’t help but believe him, and he can’t help but love the other man a little more because of his easy honesty.

Chuckling as he’s backed up and pushed onto Steve’s large bed, Steve lying on top of him once they are horizontal, Clint tangles his fingers in Steve’s close cropped hair as he meets his gaze. “So, how’re we gonna do this?”

“It’s your party, Clint. You tell me.”

Clint pulls Steve’s face closer to his own, sucking Steve’s tongue into his mouth, pulling a moan from the other man.

“I was thinking that I’d fuck you until I come. And then, considering that super soldier stamina of yours, you can fuck me until I drain you dry.”

Steve blushes deep red at Clint’s words, but Clint know how much he loves it. As much as Steve seems the innocent virgin in most aspects of his life, he’s a kinky bastard in the sack, and dirty talk is hardly brushing the surface.

Pushing slightly on Steve’s shoulders, encouraging the other man to move back, Clint sits up and begins removing his shirt. “Think this might go a lot smoother with our clothes off.”

Steve agrees, standing up and quickly divesting himself of his own clothes, a pair of well-worn sweats and an old black tee. Clint had already tossed his purple Henley aside, and shimmies a bit as Steve helps pull off his jeans and boxers in one go.

“Hmm, someone’s eager, aren’t they?” Clint teases, laughing softly.

His laughter turns into a moan when Steve kneels in front of him, strong hands wrapping around his cock, firm strokes quickly bringing him to full hardness.

“Looks like I’m not the only one.”

Clint doesn’t have a chance to respond before Steve’s mouth is on him, full lips wrapping around his dick, the suction just enough to make him bite his bottom lip.

The thing Clint adores most about Steve when they were like this is that he doesn’t tease. He gets right down to business. He’s brought him off just like this on more than one occasion. But that’s not what Clint wants tonight. No, tonight he needs so much more. 

Running his fingers through Steve’s hair, Clint pulls just slightly so that Steve would get the hint. Sure enough, seconds later Steve releases Clint’s dick with a deliciously nasty plop, smiling as he licks his lips.

“You were saying?”

Clint rolls his eyes, “Shut up. And come up here and kiss me.”

Steve laughs, crawling up Clint’s body until they are flush together, taking Clint’s lips with his own. Steve licks into Clint’s mouth, their tongues caressing one another, both men moaning into the kisses.

Clint can feel Steve’s dick pressing against his thigh, feel the small jerks of Steve’s hips where he’s rutting against him, and it only serves as more gas on the fire.

Breaking off the kiss, he sits up a bit and leans across the bed towards the night stand, startling a bit when he feels Steve’s tongue on his nipple. Mock annoyed, he grips, “Hey, no biting the goods!”

“Hmm, and here I thought the ‘goods’ were just a bit lower.”

Settling back under Steve, tube of lube and a couple condoms in hand, Clint smiles up at him. “Oh, those are good too.”

Steve smiles into their next kiss, taking the lube and condoms from Clint’s hands, before breaking the kiss and kneeling back on the bed. 

Clint watches as Steve coats his fingers, before his hand disappears and Steve begins to prepare himself. Though Clint can’t see Steve’s fingers, his imagination is working over time. Coupled with the way Steve’s body is flushing with arousal, his chest pinking a bit as he rides his own fingers, Clint feels a responding ache in his dick. Sitting up, Clint reaches out for Steve’s cock, slightly calloused fingers gripping Steve’s dick and stroking from root to tip, and back again.

Steve begins to moan in concert, working himself open even more as he rides his fingers, precome oozing from the head of his cock, slicking Clint’s hand as they stroke him a bit harder.

Eventually Steve needs more, a firm grip on Clint’s wrist stopping him from stroking any further. Steve motions for Clint to lay back, which he does, and then the other man climbs astride Clint’s lap.

Steve grabs the condom packet opening it, and sliding it down on Steve’s turgid cock. Positioning Clint’s cock at his entrance, Steve lowers himself until he is fully seated, the warmth of his entrance slick, hot, and tight around Clint.

Clint holds back from thrusting up, but just barely, unwilling to hurt Steve no matter how eager he is. But Steve is finally ready, and he starts to slowly move up and down on Clint’s dick. Clint moans at the slick slide, the way Steve tightens around him just a bit on the upstroke, relaxing on the down. The friction is wonderful, tortuous; absolute perfection. But soon it’s not enough, Clint needs more. Placing his hand on Steve’s hips, Clint begins to thrust into Steve’s ass, watching as Steve’s hard dick bobs up and down from the motions. He reaches out to touch Steve, but Steve moans, and shakes his head.

“No, not yet. I’m too close. Wanna fuck you.”

The words just make Clint hotter, and he starts to thrust a bit wilder, Steve meeting him with just as much enthusiasm. Clint feels his orgasm explode out of him as he fills the condom, Steve still moving up and down on him, pulling every ounce of come from his dick until he’s completely wrecked.

Pulling Steve down to him, Clint crushes their mouths together, sucking on Steve’s lip, swollen from where Steve has bitten it in pleasure. 

Reaching out blindly, Clint grabs the lone condom on the bed and presses it into Steve’s hand. “Come on soldier boy. You said you wanted to fuck me.”

“Bossy,” Steve grumbles playfully as he takes the condom and opens it. Steve kneels between Clint’s legs, slipping the condom on his dick, before reaching for Clint’s legs. Clint hisses at the coolness of the lube as Steve starts to prepare him, the slight burn and stretch slowly giving way as his body opens, Clint slowly relaxing into it as Steve works his fingers in and out. By the time Steve is on his third finger, dragging over Clint’s prostate on every third pass, Clint is more than ready.

“Fuck me already, Cap.”

“Like I said, bossy.” Steve says, even as he gets into position.

“You know you l--- oh shit, yeah Cap, just like that.” Steve’s thrust are slow at first, just dragging over Clint’s prostate relentlessly, until Clint thinks he’ll explode from the pleasure.

There’s no chance in hell that he’ll be getting hard again so soon, no matter how many valiant twitches his cock gives, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy it.

“Come on Cap, show me that super soldier strength. Give it to me.”

Steve doesn’t have to be told twice, his thrusts growing quicker and a more forceful at Clint’s words.

Clint moans as Steve rams it home time and time again. Reaching up, he tweaks Steve’s nipples, knowing how much that gets the other man off. Clint’s not sure if Steve has always been this way, but his nipples are incredibly sensitive, and he uses that knowledge to his advantage whenever he can. Sure enough, Steve moans in response, his hips faltering in his thrusts before Clint feels the warmth of the condom being filled.

Pulling Steve down to him, Clint runs his hands over Steve’s back as Cap comes down from his own orgasm, his lover panting harshly against his ear. 

Once his breathing is under control, Steve turns and kisses Clint softly. “Feel better?”

Clint thinks about it, knows that Steve is referring to the demons he came looking to purge. He knows that he’ll probably spend the next day or two going over twenty two ways he could’ve prevented the disaster that was his latest op, hindsight being what it is; but for now he feels good. Better. 

And it’s not just the great sex either. Steve tends to have that affect on him.

Smiling, he nods. “Yeah. Much better. Thanks.” Eyes twinkling a bit, Clint pushes Steve off of him, “Now shove over Captain Lazybones. I’m exhausted, and too damn tired to go to my own bed.”

“And you’re calling me lazy?” Steve grumbles playfully as he grabs their used condoms and walks over to put them in the bathroom trash.

“Whatever. I’m still not moving.” Clint grabs a pillow, pushing it under his head until he’s comfortable.

The bed dips a moment later as Steve climbs in, curling up behind Clint as he pulls the blankets over them. “It's cool. You can stay. Besides, you make better coffee than me in the mornings anyway. And your eggs taste better too.”

Clint scoffs, eyes closed, “Who said anything about breakfast? I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

Steve doesn’t respond, instead calling out to Jarvis to turn out the lights.

He doesn’t have to. Much like Clint knows he can turn to Steve when he needs to, Steve knows that Clint will wake up before him in the morning, shower, put on the coffee, and make enough eggs and bacon to feed an army. Steve will follow about thirty minutes later, freshly showered, and with the dopey grin of the sexually satisfied firmly in place on his face. And when Tony comes to grab his morning brew, he’ll take one look at the two of them, know what they’ve been up to without him, and then bitch at them for having fun without him. If Thor’s around, he’ll drag Bruce, Tony, Steve, and Clint all up to his floor, and they’ll spend the rest of the day breaking furniture, eating and drink too much, and watching Bruce work his magic on Tony to get him to clear Jarvis’ memory of whatever not-so-innocent activities they happen to get up to.

It’s routine. It’s friendship. It’s family. It’s them.

And with that final thought, a small smile on his face, Clint lets sleep claim him.

END


End file.
